pp_reimaginedfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Empire
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Two weeks after the La Brea Tar Pits mission, the time has finally come for a brand new mission. This time, the mission was chosen by Theodore and spread to the Park one week in advance by Theodore to allow the park time to construct a brand new biodome building to account for the animals to be rescued this mission . . . a mission devoted entirely to rescuing animals from the Carboniferous period. And when the day of the mission finally arrives, Drew is ready to set off into the Carboniferous period. This time, however, Leon is the only one who can be set aside to go with Drew. Alice is needed to work with Eshe and the other American Cheetahs. Adrien is needed to help start training the Teratornis to lessen their aggression just enough to make them manageable for the keepers handling them. And Jack has volunteered to work with some of the keepers in the security division's inspection of the dire wolf exhibit. With things prepared and ready, and Leon mentally preparing himself for encountering multiple potentially unnerving invertebrates, the rescue duo make their way to the Carboniferous period Scotland area that's been chosen for them. Upon arrival, they first spend time marveling at the environment before getting down to business. The first animals they catch sight of turn out to not be invertebrates, but instead a small group of proterogyrinus. Knowing that these amphibians will be nonetheless worthy of residency at the park, the two friends successfully manage to capture the proterogyrinus and send them through the portal (which has been specifically rigged this time to go straight into holding pens specially built for the Carboniferous biodome. With the amphibians rescued, the duo continues off further into the swamp to search for more critters. They strike gold once again, much to Leon's fright, when Leon accidentally disturbs an arthropleura that the duo don't realize is there until Leon accidentally steps a little too close to where it's lying down. After a brief moment of heart stopping tenseness, the arthropleura (a male; aka. Felix) seems to relax. Leon manages to eventually calm himself down and get his breathing and heart rate back to normal in time to help Drew use some plant matter that arthropleura would likely have on its menu to attract the giant arthropod through the portal. Then the duo notice meganeura flying through the air around them and decide to see if they can try to get ahold of any of them. Naturally, this task soon proves far easier said than done. After a while, night has come to the Carboniferous swamp, and the duo reluctantly set up camp and decide to sleep the night through before resuming their efforts the next day. In the middle of the night, Leon is awoken by the sound of some insect making noises nearby where he and Drew are sleeping. He wakes up in time to see a pulmonoscorpius crawling around near the ashes of their contained campfire. Moving carefully and quietly, heart in his mouth, Leon manages to get up from his sleeping area, gather necessary equipment, and trap the scorpion. He has just moved the 'cage' with the scorpion over to a safe area when he then notices a second scorpion (appearing to be the opposite gender of the first one) crawling around on the still sleeping Drew. Moving carefully once more to prevent the scorpion from getting alarmed and stinging Drew, Leon manages to get close enough to successfully face his nerves and grab the second scorpion by the tail (much like with the first one he saw in the camp), remove it from Drew, and place it in a second empty 'bug cage' before quickly checking for more intruders and going right back to bed after seeing that there are no more unexpected visitors to account for. The very next morning, Drew is understandably startled when he learns about the pulmonoscorpius matter. With that out of the way, they decide to go back to the park to get ahold of some supplies for a new plan of capturing the meganeura. When they get to the park to gather the equipment, Adrien has reached a point where he's available to help out, and he comes along with some supplies for himself to help out. Upon arrival, the trio put their plan to action, using squirt guns to dampen the meganeura in midair, and rendering them flightless just long enough to trap them and prepare them for transport to the park. In a brief 'victory celebration', Adrien accidentally knocks Leon into a small 'lake'. Adrien sheepishly apologizes to an annoyed Leon, who swims back to shore, only to shriek upon feeling something bite his ankle while he's climbing back out of the water. Leon manages to knock off his attacker, and Drew goes into the water in time to surface with a crassigyrinus squirming around in his arms. Not one to pass off the chance to rescue it, he has Adrien, and the still in pain Leon open the portal in time for him to send the squirming amphibian through the portal and into an aquatic holding pen within the biodome. At the sound of hissing, the trio finds another crassigyrinus swimming towards them, and hurriedly reopen the portal in time for it to go through as well. Once they're all out of the water, they suddenly hear a lightning strike and later smell smoke. A fire has begun. Panicked and in a hurry, the gang rushes back to camp, encountering and capturing a female arthropleura in the process. With the newly captured arthropleura, the gang makes it back to camp in time to pack their supplies back up into the jeep, as well as the captured invertebrates. Upon loading, however, the jeep won't start. Swamp water has gotten into the car and caused it to stall at a very inopportune time. Thinking quickly, Drew hurries through the portal on foot, and manages, with some hurried assistance from Kyle and Linda, to get Arlo (who has over the last few missions become a useful backup veterinary transport) hooked up to the jeep. Upon doing this, Drew signals Linda and Kyle, and the head vet signals for Arlo to start moving. Thus, the young apatosaurus serves as a makeshift tow truck and successfully tows the jeep, with Drew, Leon, Adrian, and the newest rescued Carboniferous invertebrates inside safely through the portal and back to the park in the safety of the present. With this bit of excitement out of the way, all the rescued invertebrates now safe in the biodome alongside Felix and the amphibians, and Leon now on bedrest to allow his ankle to recover while Yolanda helps keep watch over him, Alice and Will have Drew and Adrien accompany them to Carboniferous Nova Scotia, where they had managed to set up some traps in advance a couple days before the mission (under Theodore and the other higher ups' permission of course). Upon arrival, the three 'rescue crew members' and the tag along 'research crew member' find the traps filled with successfully caught hylonomus and petrolacosaurus. And thus, the park acquires two groups of two more brand new species of now officially no longer extinct prehistoric animals. And thus, with plenty of animals rescued and serving as official residents of the Prehistoric Park Carboniferous Dome and joining the increasingly vast repertoire of prehistoric animals, Prehistoric Park can relax and wait for the next mission once more Notes Prehistoric Park fanfiction references * The story's name and a lot of its plot are taken from the Prehistoric Earth story of the same name